Shaniys Song
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: This is a poem all about Shaniys side of her story and how her unknown lover left her. Rated T for graphicness and content.


*If you don't understand this poem/song, then I'll explain it after the poem/song is over.*

Shaniys Song

By: Janell Ryan

At first, it hurt.

It hurt so much.

At first, I screamed.

Screamed for them to stop.

At first, it burned.

It burned like fire.

As time rolled by,

It didn't hurt anymore.

It was life then.

I expected it to happen.

Everyday it happened.

No one helped me.

No one saved me.

As time rolled by,

I got used to it.

Tears dried up.

Blood pooled out.

Pain exploded witihn.

Then it all stopped.

It all stopped so soon.

As time rolled by,

The torture stopped too soon.

The numbing pain ended.

I hung there like a corpse.

They wanted me up.

They wanted me alive.

Too late.

As time rolled by,

They got me good.

They got me hurt.

They got me Turned.

They got me pained.

They got me angry.

But they got me dead.

As time rolled by,

I saw golden stars.

I saw galaxies born.

I saw chemicals collide.

I saw fireworks of colors.

I saw everything swirl and whirl.

Then I saw black.

As time rolls by,

I'll never be the same.

I'll always be yours.

You'll never let me go.

That's what you said to me.

But you lied to me.

You shoved and pushed.

You smashed and broke.

You shattered and scattered.

You did this to me.

As time rolls by,

I'll never forgive you.

Forever I will hate you.

Reap what you've sown.

That's what I'll say to you.

I'll break and shatter you.

I'll cause you to plummet down.

I'll push and shove right back.

Eat your words or I'll shove them down your throat.

You'll never be the same.

As time rolls by,

I'll tear you apart.

I'll shred your heart.

I'll cause you so much pain.

And when I got up it hurt.

The chains hurt.

The muscles hurt.

The tendons hurt.

The bones hurt.

But it felt good.

So next time I see you,

It'll be goodbye.

The end.

The finale.

To everything we used to have.

Next time I see you,

I'm gonna make you pay.

Eat the poison you seethed into me.

I'll make it easier for you; Go chain yourself down.

So I can cut, so I can tear

So you can feel the pain I felt

In all 'em thousand years of hell.

Turn to next page

If you didn't understand this whole thing, then I guess I'll hafta explain to you clueless idiots.

1.) In the first stanza, with the narrator (Shaniy, to be more specific) saying how much it hurt, I'm talking about Shaniy being on the rack after she left Victoria for the first official time. (Shaniy means 'scarlet' in Hebrew, so Shaniy is Scarlet. Also, Scarlet is the fictional character I created for the show "Supernatural")

2.) In the second stanza, she has been on the rack for a 100 years, and now she is used to all the torture and pain that she's been going through. She's also saying that no one stood up for her, not even her lover. (you'll find out who that was in a few)

3.) In the third stanze, it's basically the same exact thing as the second one. Scarlet is then saying that the people stopped torturing her.

4.) In the fourth stanza, Scarlet says she didn't want the pain to end because it made her feel more alive. The torturers wanted her to get up and do her job as Hells

Watcher, but she didn't want to get up.

5.) In the fifth stanza, Scarlet says that the toturers really hurt her and she was

a sort of shock from all the pain. She also says that she was very mad at them,

but she couldn't do anything because she was sorta dead because of all the pain.

6.) In the sixth stanza, she is saying all the things she saw when she was dead.

When everything 'went black', she is saying that she came back to life.

7.) In the seventh stanza, she is repating her lovers words. Really, he said this:

As time rolls by,

You'll never be the same.

You'll always be mine.

I'll never let you go.

Scarlet said it as if she was saying it, so I am sorry for the confusion.

8.) In the eigth stanza, Scarlet is saying that her lover (Who was Lucifer, JTLYK) totally broke her and ripped her apart. Lucifer completely shattered her heart and threw the pieces on the ground.

9.) In the ninth stanza, Scarlet is saying what she's going to say to Lucifer.

10.) In the tenth stanza, Scarlet is defently expressing all of that anger in her. She's

saying all the things that she's gonna do to Lucifer. (Yes, I mean Satan/The Devil

by Lucifer)

11.) In the eleventh stanza, she continues to say what she's got planned for Lucifer.

12.) In the twelth stanza, Scarlet is saying about when she got off the rack. She's saying how much her injuries hurt and how there was lots of pain, bit it felt good too because it made her feel alive.

13.) In the thirteenth stanza, Scarlet is saying how next time she see's Lucifer, she's going to say goodbye to him. She's going to end everything that they had.

14.) In the last stanza, Scarlet is saying how the next time that they see each other, she's gonna basically put him on the rack and rip him apart. She also is saying that

she's going to put him through all the pain that she went through.

If you haven't read the real short story "Shaniy", then you won't really understand this poem/song, even though I explained it to you. So I really suggest that you read it.

If you did and you just forgot what exactly happened in it, then I really suggest that you re-read it.


End file.
